Can I Get You Back?
by mywonderwall
Summary: Zoey realizes that she made on of the biggest mistakes of her life, screwing up her freindship with the love of her life. But can she make things right before gadution. please review.
1. Chapter 1

Three weeks ago today I made one of the biggest decisions of my life. Everything changed and I mean everything is different. It's different now because I love Chase Matthews; I mean, I have never thought him the way I do know. Well now I'm stuck with a horrible boyfriend and Chase refuses to talk to me, Michael says I broke his heart. He also says that he's loved me from the day he met me and that Chase tried so many times to tell me that he loved me it just always never worked. Now I have three weeks till graduation and in that time I have to 1) break-up with my boyfriend and 2) get Chase to stop hating me. God I hate it here, senior year is supposed to be fun right, mine has turned into the worst of year my life. My name is Zoey Brooks and this is my story.

I awoke the next morning with Nicole sitting in next to me staring at me, and then when she saw my eyes open she screamed "good morning sleepy head!"

"Nicole do you have anyway idea what time it is?"

"9:45 A.M, get dressed we are going to miss breakfast."

"Whoppie, I get to do the routine."

"Aw come on this isn't that bad."

"Hmm, let me see I've got a boyfriend that I hate, the man I love gets up and walks away every time he sees me and if I don't breakup with Tom soon I'll loose Chase forever. Yeah it's not that bad if you think about it."

"Well if you put it that way."

"Come one lets go and get this over with."

The routine I was talking about was I get my meal and sit down. Chase when he sees me gets up and walks away the Tom tries to wake me feel better by telling me that I shouldn't worry about him that I'm to good for him anyway. But I'm not, I can't tell him that either. I've put it off for so long that I know if I don't get Chase back he'll move on, so I'll always ask myself for the rest of my lonely life why didn't I tell Chase I loved him, why?


	2. Life little decisions

Two days later I had made up my mind that I was going to break up with Tom that day. I figured that I would just ask him out to dinner and tell him then, well was I wrong. The dinner went okay till Chase and Michael showed up then all hell broke loose. Tom was cool with Michael, but had always been jealous of Chase maybe because we were so close; but one day that all changed one day Chase just walk right past me and when I asked what was wrong he just turned to me and said "You" and walked away. That was the last time I talked to him and that was over a year ago.

Then six months after not talking to him I realized that going out with Tom was a big mistake. But anyway when Michael saw us he dragged Chase over to our table. Michael is one of the few people that know about how I feel about Chase; he is actually the first one that knew. Chase was obviously trying to get out of Michaels grip but was unsuccessful cause the next thing I know,

"Hi Zoey, Hey Tom do you mind if we join you?"

"Actually Michael we" but Michael cut me off.

"Oh thanks I'll just sit next to you Zoey."

He sat next to me and when neither Chase or Tom was paying attention I whispered in Michael's ear "What are you doing?"

"Saving your relationship with Chase."

"Really how is that, do you know I was about to break up with Tom?"

"You've said that since you realized that you don't love Tom but you love Chase, but have you told him? Let's see how about no."

"Your really getting on my nerves with this you know that? I'll get to it in my own time."

"Zoey you have three weeks until gradation either you tell him now or I will."

"Why do always give me an ultimatum?"

"I think all you need is a little push, so that's what I'm giving you a little push. Also you and Chase are driving us up the wall with this fight it's been a year of this just get it over with."

"Alright Michael I'm just lost my appetite I'm just going back to the room."

"No Chase please stay I thought you said-"

"Well forget what I said, I can't just sit here with two people that I can't stand pretending everything is fine and dandy. Guess what it's not so I need to get out of here, and you can stay if you want I just want to be alone anyway."

At that moment Chase turned without even a wave and walked away. That's when I couldn't stand it any more I got up and went after him for the first time in a year I ran after Chase, even though he had walked out on me so many times before. I ran out so fast I out so fast I didn't even hear (and this is from what Michael told me later) Tom say that if I walk out that door were through. But I didn't care I wanted to break-up anyway I needed someone that wasn't so self absorbed, I needed Chase. God I just hope I'm not to late.


	3. knowing the truth

**Hello all thank you to all fo you that read my story and left reviews, I really liked that. You guys hve gave me the courage to continue this story (cause my last one sucked)so thanks and enjoy the next chapter.**

I'm sitting in my room alone. Maybe that's a good thing that way I can't hurt anyone because I sure in the hell screwed up my relationship with Chase. See after I caught up with Chase and he was upset sitting in the spot he always goes when he needs to be alone, the beach. When I saw him I sat down next to him, but as soon as he saw who it was he was about to get up and walk away before I grabbed his wrist and said , "Why do you hate me."

"I got my heart broken what do you expect?" it was obvious that he was avoiding eye contact

"We were best friends were did we go wrong?"

"I don't know maybe the day that you started to spend more time with Tom, then you guys started to date and I got hurt because it was like I was invisible when he was around. I guess that I thought things would be the same so I kept up the relationship. But then I was told that you were tried of being around me so I took the hint and stopped hanging around you. If you don't mind I would like to leave now."

"Wait, who told you that I was tried of being around you?"

"Tom I guess, but what does it matter?"

"Because Tom has always been jealous of you so maybe he was trying to get you out of the picture."

"That's when of this all started so you got your answer. And may I add this, I never hated you and I never will."

And with that he was gone. As he walked away or more like ran away. I called and said "wait what is that supposed to mean?" but he didn't hear me or maybe he did he just chose not to go further into the conversation. What ever it was all I knew was that I sat there throwing about ideas in my head trying to figure out what he said meant. About an hour later I went back to my room because it was getting cold. So now I'm here sitting on my bed all alone. Guess what know one gonna visit me, oh scratch that someone's at the door.


	4. what finding a letter can do

When I answered the door no one was there all I found was a note.

_Dear Zoey,_

_I'm sorry that I have been a jerk for the last year._ _I was jealous of what you and tom have because I wanted it to be that you love. But I know that will never be. It's easier to write that you've been wrong than it is to say it. It is also easier to writ this than it is to say it I love you Zoey and I always will. I just hope that we can still be friends._

_Love, Chase_

All I new was that he hadn't hated me just didn't like the fact that I was with Tom and not him. But he didn't know the truth about how I really felt about him. I knew I had to tell him I couldn't just let him go around thinking that he should just drop his crush cause I don't feel the same way when I do. So I went to do see him it was the first time in a long time that I visited Chase but I had to it was so important that I saw him. But when I got there the only person that was there was Michael.

"Hey, have you seen Chase?"

"No, why?"

"Because he hasn't come home from his walk and he has been gone for two hours."

"I haven't seen him but I think he sent me this note." I showed the note to Michael. He read it than said.

"How long has it been since you got this?"

"Fifteen twenty minutes ago why?"

"He could be anywhere by now we have to go find him."

"This is why."

Then Michael showed me twenty or so what looked like acceptance letters but were all saying that they had rejected him. Than I found a badly opened letter, it had Chase's home address on it. It shocked me when I read it.

_Dear Son,_

_You really need to come home I know that it's hard, but you have to visit your mother before she dies. She would love if only she saw the face of all her children one last time. Chase I know how much you hated seeing your mother on her death bed the last time you came home, but the doctors say that she only has a couple months left. So please will you come and see your mother before she dies._

_Love Always, Your Father_

Michael must have been reading over my shoulder because the next thing he said was.

"Did you know any thing about his mother dieing?"

"No, Michael he has only been not talking to me for the last year."

"All I know is that I have never seen him break down like the way he did when he read that letter. I mean one minute he's crying the next he running out the door screaming he'll be back when he gets back. I don't know maybe he just needs to be alone for awhile, but this has been a long while and I'm starting to get worried. Can you help me look for him?"

"Yeah you take the basketball courts, and any place else he might be I'll take the beach and the roof."

Then we left, first I look at the beach I looked up and down that beach and I still didn't find. Then I looked on the roof hoping that he would be there and he was. Sitting alone huddled a little ball.

"Chase, I'm so sorry."

That was all I needed to say because at that moment I walked over to him and just held him for what seemed like forever, until he spoke.

"I guess you know."

"Yeah, I came to see you after I got your note and you weren't there then Michael showed me the letter and then I came here."

"Zoey I- ." But he didn't get to finish his sentence because that's when Michael showed up.


	5. Wisisng up

**Hi, well i'm sorry for the wait i think this is the longest chapter yet. so i hope you all enjoy it. PS: i like reviews they make me feel good**

"Hey man, I glad to see that Zoey found you I thought you ran off?"

"Na, I almost did though."

"So I heard about your mom man, I'm sorry dude. But quick question why didn't you tell us?"

"They said it was a fifty-fifty chance when I come to school so I had hope and every time I called dad acted like everything was okay, so I didn't think anything of it until I got that letter. Then I don't I guess I just snapped."

"Well I'm just thankful that you didn't do something stupid. Like we thought you ran away." I said

"I wouldn't run away Zoey I wouldn't scare you guys like that."

"I'm just glad your okay!" I said as I held on to him tighter.

"Well I'm just going to leave you two alone there's a lot you guys have to talk about." Michael said backing away.

"Kay, bye Michael."

I learned to today that when Chase is nervous he is quiet. That's why we sat there for almost an hour just holding each other. I didn't want to break the silence because this is the first time in a year that I have hugged him. I learned the hard way that loving from a far is the hardest thing to do. But sitting there in his arms even in the circumstances it just felt so right. The longer I sit here the harder and harder it is to tell him, I mean how can I, with all that's going on in his life right now he needs me as a friend right? What if he's moved on and telling him just freaks him out and he never speaks to me again, hey it could happen right? I just love him so much how can I destroy are friendship ever again, in fact I'm making a pact with myself that if I destroy my friendship with Chase ever again I'll have Nicole hit me. I closed my eyes and then Chase said, "Zoey, I'm glad were friends again aren't you?"

"Yeah I should've wised up a long time ago."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I should've broke-up with Tom a long time ago, I mean he was a horrible boyfriend."

"What did he do to you Zoey?" Chase asked angrily

"Oh, he didn't do anything to me it's just he was overbearing, jealous, and he forgot everything like to get me stuff for my birthday or anything. And it's not like he just didn't have money to got me any thing he just flat out forgot and didn't acknowledge it at all, but if I did that to him it was like the whole world was going to end. But when I came after you last night he just flat out broke up with me so it saved me the trouble.

Then he leaned in and whispered in my ear "You deserve better than that Zoey, you're the best person and friend I've ever met, you'll always have a place in my heart. He's a fool for not realizing that he had his chance with the funniest, smartest, sweetest person that ever lived. If I had a chance like that I would never blow it like he did."

I just sat there in shock, I mean what could I say that could top that. Well I had one thing in mind, but I'm saving that for another time. So I just sat there until,

"Chase, are you going to visit her before she you know?"

"As long as you go with me."

"Why me?"

"Because you have helped me through so much it'll be easier with you by my side. I know my mom would like to meet you anyway."

"What did you say about me?"

"I guess you'll just have to find out. You never told me what you said about me in the video."

"You're still going on about that?"

"But of course, until I find out what you said."

"Like I said before Chase. Ten years, then I'll tell you. Were off the anyway subject, are you sure that you want me to come?"

"As sure as I'll ever be."

"But we just got over a big fight."

"So, and by the way let's never fight like that again it pained me every day that we didn't talk. That's why I got up and left everyday cause it hurt being around you."

"And whose fault is that?"

"I know, I know, but I couldn't help it okay and like I said let's not fight like that again, agreed?"

"Yes Chase agreed."

"Well, I guess we should get going, Michael might send out a search crew."

"Yeah I guess we should."

"Need help up little lady."

"Yes that would be nice."

Then he grabbed my hand and lifted me up. I forgot how strong he was I remember one time I fell asleep in his dorm and Nicole said he carried me all the way back to mine without help from Logan or Michael. But if I fell asleep in Tom room I'd wake up on the floor outside his room, or Michael and Logan would find me and bring me to my room. The things you remember when you love someone. When we reached the dorm the dorm Chase stopped and turned to me and said, "Goodnight Zoey, I'll see tomorrow 'Kay?"

"Yeah see ya tomorrow Chase."

Then he left. As I walked into the room Nicole asked "Wait, you guys are speaking again? Because last time I checked it's been a year since Chase walked you to the dorm.

"Yeah we're speaking again. I think I'm going to have to tell him now but I don't want to ruin the friendship."

"You can't mess up the friendship with him if you tell him that boy loves you more then life it self."

"Well I hope so, it's getting late I'm going to bed."

As I went to bed I heard Nicole say what happened to cause this? And to tell you the truth they'll never know not for a couple more years anyway.


	6. flights home

We've graduated since Chase and I made up and now we're on the way to his parents' house. Right now he's awake but he slept most of the way here, it's in his sleep that you can really tell how much this is bothering him. I wish that I could just take all his pain away; I wish he could be the Chase I knew before the fight before all this happened, but that's not going to happen not for awhile anyway. As I was thinking this I reached over and touched his face, he had grown up so much since I met him, in his sleep he looked like he was in his thirties and he looked as though he'd gone through so much with his face was weathered from stress and sadness even though he was only eighteen. With my hand I traced over his strong chin, feeling the stubble from him not shaving for three days. Then I moved on to the scar under his right cheek bone from which he'd thought he'd be cool with my jet x by playing chicken with a tree, but he ended up totaling it and in the hospital for two days because of minor injures. But his scar was barely noticeable now it was just a small white sliver on his very tan face. I looked at the many other scars that Chase had, all of them accidental, he had always been a culsts. I think he never really mastered the concept of grace, but that's one of the many things that I love about Chase Matthews. As I'm tracing his scar he slowly grabbed my hand in his sleep and then started to wake up.

"I hate landings they scare the crap out of me."

"How do you know that we're landing before anyone even says it?"

"In the last seven years I've made this flight so many times I just know."

"Well okay, whatever you say."

I just sat there holding his hand I didn't even act like it bothered me because I didn't want him to pull away. But about five minutes after we had that little conversation we were landing and I looked over at Chase he looked as pale as snow, but regained so color to his cheeks when he saw me looking at him. After we landed we started to make are way to get our luggage. I tripped and started to fall, but only to find myself safe in the strong arms of Chase Matthews. I looked into his greenish-gray that were filled with worry and at the same time a hint of playfulness.

"You alright Zoey?"

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks for catching me."

"No problem Zoe."

Then I stood up and fixed my cloths, only to turn to Chase and pull him into a hug. I stood there hugging him like it was the only way to survive. But only for him to let go reluctantly to go and get the luggage. Now he really isn't talking that much just staring out the window most likely think about what lies ahead. All I hope is that I get along with his family and most importantly his mother.


	7. Zoey, he loves you

AN: I hope you like this one. This took me the whole day since I didn't go to school cause I didn't want to. Hope you enjoy and Yes Chase and Zoey will be together in the next few Chapters. Review Please.

Well his family loves me. They say that I'm the best thing that ever happened to him and that when he came back from the first year that he met me I was all he could talk about. With hear that Chase became seriously embarrassed that his family was telling stories and showing me his baby pictures like I was his fiancé and tried to change the subject unsuccessfully. But his family was very nice and handling everything that's going very well. I wish I could say the same about Chase. He's becoming more distance the longer he stays here and when we go and visit his mother when we get back things are even worse than before. I hate seeing him like this and I know I'm supposed to be helping him but he keeps pushing me away. But I have tried my hardest to make him see that I'm there for him, even though most of the time he acts like I'm not even there. His sisters say that's normal for him he just pushes everyone away while he's here and stays in his room most of the time sleeping or what they say the "fake sleep" cause every time you sneak into his room he's crying and most of the time he has no idea your there. So to prove they were right they snuck me up to Chase's room and he was crying. Then his little sister Amy who everyone calls the loud mouth says very loudly "He's crying again wow!"

"Get out of here! How many times do have to tell you?" Chase yelled which sacred me since he usually never gets mad. But I stayed in the doorway while everyone else ran away sacred of their older brother, just to show that's he wasn't going to get rid of me so easily. Then he looked around to make sure no one else was there and noticed me still standing in the doorway; his anger turned to guilt as he looked up at me motioning for me to come in closing the door behind me and said. "I'm sorry if I've been distant lately, I know I brought you here to help me get through this and you have been trying it's just that I'm used to staying up in my room doing nothing. Well I guess I can't use that excuse anymore can I?"

"Its okay that was all explained to me by your little sisters." I said as I sat down on his bed, as he did the same.

"No, it's not I should've never yelled at you, them it's alright cause we're related. But with you," He paused and took my hands then just stared at them for awhile before he continued. "It's just different with you; I can never yell at you I know that I was wrong I'm sorry." Then to my disappointment he let the go of my hands and walked to the window. I followed him and wrapped my arms around his waist to comfort him.

"Chase, your doing the best you can. Just cause you yelled at me one time doesn't mean that I think you're a monster. Don't deign it either because I know that's what you're thinking. Nothing you do right know can change the way I feel about you." He didn't say anything just continued to stare out his window. I hugged him a little tighter as I laid my head against his back, then I pulled away. As started to leave Chase called after me.

"Zoey, wait can you come back here a minute?"

"Yeah sure, what's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong I just needed to tell you this. Zoey I still love you."

"Wait what; did you just say what I think you said?"

"Do you think that I would lie to you about something like that? Even when we were fighting I loved you, that's why I was jealous. Zoey I want to-,"

But he was cut off by his father popping and saying "You guys I hate to interrupted but it's time we visited your mother Chase. She wants to have dinner with the whole family."

"We'll be right down Mr. Matthews." Then I turned to chase and said "we will finish this later and I'll lock the door so we have some privacy."

"Alright." Chase said very disappointed.

We went to the hospital and had dinner there with Mrs. Matthews. It was fun but I kept looking at Chase who was smiling but every time I looked him in the eye you could see that he was upset. Then it was time to leave she said that she loved us all like she did every night and pulled Chase down to her level and said something then kissed him on the cheek, but as I was leaving Mrs. Matthews started to talk to me.

"He loves, you know that Zoey?" she asked when she was sure that everyone had left.

"Who Chase?"

"Yes Chase." we both laughed at my stupid question. Then I said,

"I don't think Mr. Matthews has fallen in love with me since he's the only other man in the house."

"That I agree with you, my darling." She was so poised that even in her current state she was beautiful. It was no wonder why everyone in the town loved her; she was a wonderful mother and a great wife with a great career that she had before for she got sick. If only I could grow up to be like her.

"Zoey, the only time I have truly seen him happy was on one occasion since I became sick. That had to be when he met you. He had that same silly grin on his face when ever he'd tell me about, that was the same one his father had on when I walked down the isle. That's how I knew he was in love with you.

"I know he was telling me before we came to visit you, in fact he was right about to tell me something before his dad came in to tell us it was time to go."

"Well, two years ago when we were looking at his school year book when he got back from school. That's when he told me something I thought you should know he said, Mom that's the girl I'm going to marry. He was pointing to your picture when he said this."

"Do you think that's what he was going to say?"

"I'm almost positive my dear. Chase tends to mean what he says that's what makes him an honest man so when he said that I believed him. I wish that I could live to see how everything turns out. I think that I going to die in the next couple of days."

"Don't talk like that I know you think that, but things could change."

"Zoey, I was a doctor I know when a body has had enough and mine's singing that it's time. But I can hold on don't worry I'll make sure I say good bye to everyone before I go and in time I to see you and my son get engaged that I promise you. But you have to tell me one thing Zoey do you love him?"

"Yes I've loved him for about a year know, but he doesn't know it yet.

"Make sure that when he tells you say yes, I don't want him to get hurt again."

"Wait, how do you know about that?"

"Do you honestly think that I don't know my own son? He was mopping around the room every time come and visit me every time I ask him what's wrong he'd say nothing so I just guessed he was heartbroken and judging by your action I was right"

"Yeah you were, Chase and I had just started fighting when the summer started last year and we just made up a couple weeks ago. It's a long story but basically my Ex told Chase that I hated him and it broke his heart. But once I found out what happened I ran after Chase and that guy broke up with me but I didn't care because I was in love with Chase. I still am in love with him and I always will be."

She smiled and promised me again that shed live to say good bye to everyone. But even for the doctor she once was she couldn't even predict that her life would end later that night. When we got the phone call that she died first thing in the morning of the next day it was chaos and then I looked around for chase I saw him run up to his room and slam the door behind. I didn't dare go after him just stood there dumbfound comforting his family the best way I could, by crying with them for the lose of Helen Matthews. Who died way before her time.


	8. late nights

He hasn't come out of his room for a week. I have knocked, threatened to kick the door down, but I still get nothing. His sister Emily, who is a year younger than us, says that he only comes out of his room at night when he's sure everyone is asleep in attempts to avoid all of us. She also says that he stocks up on food so he can eat the next day since he has a mini frig in his room. I know he doesn't know how to deal with things but does he have to do this, he's not only just hurting me, he's hurting his family and I try to tell him this while I spend hours trying to get him to come out of his room, but it never works. I'm personally losing hope that he will ever come around.

But since last night all my feelings have changed. It was about around three or so when I woke up and went down stairs because I couldn't sleep. I got down stairs but stopped in the doorway of the kitchen because I heard footsteps that's when I saw Chase standing at the top of the stairwell looking to see if there was anybody up then he saw me. It was dark so I couldn't see his face very well, but I knew he was looking at me more or less staring at me. I stood there staring right back not knowing what else to do, and then he started to walk down the stairs. The closer he got to the kitchen the harder his gaze seemed to be, this frightened me. I had never in all my years of knowing him seen what I saw in his eyes at that very moment and I never want to see it again. His eyes did soften somewhat when he saw me sink in my seat, then he reached into the frig and pulled out a big chocolate cake and some milk and put them down next to me before going to get glasses and something to eat it with. I saw he had grabbed two of everything then he turned and gave what looked like a smile as he sat down next to me. He cut two pieces of cake and slapped the biggest one on my plate, then started to eat his. I slowly ate mine not wanting to say the wrong thing and have him leave. Since truth is I missed having him around, I missed being able to help him somewhat to forgot even if it was only for a little while. So you can only imagine how shocked I was when Chase reached over and grabbed my hand then gave it a light squeeze causing me to look up at him. This is something I find myself doing all too often is getting lost in his gaze those green eyes that never stop amazing me. But even as I sat there I knew things were going to be alright because I thought back to what his mom told me only just a few days ago that I was the only one that made him happy while she was sick. Looking into his eyes I knew that was true because he said something to me for the first time in a week.

"Don't leave me alone in the dark Zo, I need you."

"I didn't leave you Chase you left me! Why didn't you come out of your room for a week? I mean, even when it was just us in the house you didn't? Do you have any idea how much that hurt me and your family?"

I guess that was something he didn't really want to answer because he didn't answer right away. I needed to know why, I couldn't just sit back as he pushed everyone away I needed answers and I was determined to get them. So I grabbed both of his hands in mine and made him look at me. But looking into his eyes only hurt me more because it was obvious that yelling at him just hurt him more. So I just stopped searching for answers, I could always just get them later I thought, and started to try and comfort him. I let go of his hands and wrapped my arms around his neck then I rested my head against his. Then I looked deep into his eyes before saying.

"Come on that's enough for tonight lets go back to bed."

"Yeah I think you're right."

Then I followed him up stairs walking very quietly trying not to wake anyone. That's when I realized that as soon as I walked into the room I would wake up his sisters; I told him this and watched as his face went into deep thought. Soon after he suggested that I just spent the night in his room. I thought about it for a while before I agreed, then I walked into his room and crawled into his bed with him.

"Are you comfy, Zo?"

"Yeah, I am thanks."

"I worry about you. Do you know that Zoey?" He sighed

But before I could reply he was already asleep snuggled up next to me. I could hear his soft beat of his heart as I laid my head onto his chest. It was the beat of broken heart. At that moment I wished I would've told him how I felt two weeks ago and maybe he would've dealt with all this better. But would've, could've, should've were not going to get me anywhere. So I tilted my head up and kissed his jaw line whispering I love you Chase. Then I heard him whisper back.

"I love you too Zo."


	9. The happy Ending

**An: Hello all this story is nearing and end in fact I think that I will pretty much wrap it up in this chapter. Sorry I took so long to update all my fateful readers, just stuff came up in my life and with the semester ending I had to get things in order so enjoy and tell me if you want an epilogue. This might be a very short chapter I'm terribly sorry, I'm out.**

I woke up in Chase's room the next day only when I woke up I had forgotten how I got there. Until I remembered everything that happened last night and smiled to myself and slowly got out of bed and looked in his mirror, but what drew my attention was the yellow post-it note on my forehead.

_Good Morning Zoey!_

_Go down stairs._

_I Love You,_

_Chase._

I laughed at the lovely way of telling me to go down stairs. It was sweet, but had some strange way to it that's for sure. As I made my way down stairs I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Chase dancing around the kitchen in his boxers singing Interpol to the family dog, Mother Theresa. The smells of Chase's cooking caught me the most as I walked be the dining room so I looked in and saw that the whole table was full of food shaking my head I walk into the doorway of the kitchen. Then I across the room walked behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Oy, Emeril what's with the feast?"

"Good morning sleeping beauty I see you got my note." He said as he turned around and kissed me on my forehead.

"Yes I did and what a lovely touch I might add seeing as it was attached to me head."

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you up I got up quite early I'm sure you can imagine and I just didn't have the heart to wake you either you cause look so cute when you're sleeping."

"It's alright I've forgiven you as soon as I saw the dining room and you singing to Mother Theresa."

"Oh, you saw that." He said with embarrassment.

"Yes and it was most hilarious thing that I have ever saw you do in the entire time that I have know you."

"Really what about the time that Dustin tackled me that was pretty funny if you ask me."

"No, nothing that happened when we were at PCA can top what I just saw."

"Okay, Ha Ha jokes on me."

"Uh Huh, it is and Chase the pancakes burning are on fire."

"What, oh shit. Um get the fire extinguisher quickly."

"Chase, how the hell am I supposed to know where it is?"

"It's under the sink Oh Shit."

Frantically I searched under the mess of the sink and found the fire extinguisher and put out the fire just as chase was about came inside with the hose but only squirted me in the back as I put out the fire. I sat down in a chair next to Chase. He was a little shaken but no more worse for wear. He put his head down on the table and laughed.

"This is what I get for try to cook for everyone; I mean I almost burned down the house. Man how did Mom make it look so easy."

"Chase if you ask me I think you did an excellent job." I said grabbing his hand.

"Really, are you serious?"

"Yes, I mean you're probably exhausted from all this work you probably made enough food to feed thirty people."

He sat up and looked in the dining room and laughed when he saw the twenty-five plates of breakfast food.

"Yeah I am exhausted, but we should probably clean this up before anyone else wakes up."

But it was too late Chase's dad had already come down stairs from hear our frantic search for the fire extinguisher. He looked worried as he sped into the kitchen most likely thinking that it was one of Chase's sisters burning down the house since he hadn't seen Chase in a week. Then he saw us staring right back at him and stopped in his tracks.

"What the hell happ-, Chase what are you doing down here."

"Cooking and very badly at that but I made breakfast for everyone if you want to wake them up."

"Um, yeah that would be great let's do that."

I watched them walk up the stairs half way Chase's dad turned to him and gave him a big hug I heard him say that he was so glad that he was here. Smiling I turned to and got out a new pan cleaned up the mess we made then I continued making the pancakes before everyone in the house was at the table eating breakfast and have a good time. But I guess I wasn't quick enough because the next thing I know I have three little girls hanging off me wanting to know how I got there big brother to come out of his room. I looked over at Chase for some help and he just smiled and mouthed 'This is why I got up early.' That only caused me to laugh and between Chase, Emily and me we were able to pry Chase's sisters off my legs. Then I finished up the pancakes and brought them onto the dining room with Chase walking right behind me. Breakfast went okay everyone was laughing and talking basically having a grand old time. But when I looked up I saw Chase looking at me he motioned for me to go outside so I did.

"What is it, Chase?"

He didn't say anything though he just kissed me and we stood outside freezing our asses off but we didn't care because at that moment all was right with the world. I sat there practically melting in his arms and when we pulled away reluctantly he smiled and rested his head on mine.

"You have no idea how long that I've waited to do that."

"Yeah, since the first time you saw me right."

"Pretty much, but that's not the point the point is I want to know that I'll be able to do that for the rest of my life. I've been thinking about this for a long time now and I've come to the decision that I want to spend the rest of my life with you Zo. I hope this doesn't scare you off but I've loved you for so long even if it was from afar trust me that was nearly killing me. But I guess what I'm."

But I cut him off I needed to get everything that I have been keeping from him off my chest.

"Before you finish I need you to know something that I hope helps you finish."

"Okay go head Zo I have all day."

"As soon as I became Tom's girlfriend I knew I made a mistake and that's because the next day you stopped talking to me. Let me tell you that hurt but for the longest time I didn't know why I just thought that maybe it was because I missed you or maybe it was because that you were my best friend and I needed you around. But five months ago it dawned on me that Tom didn't love me half as much as you do and that I didn't love Tom half as much as I love you and that all that time that I was depressed that you weren't in my life wasn't because you're my best friend it was because I was and still am in love with you. You aren't being to forward cause I want to spend the rest of my life with you too."

"Kay, well can I finish?"

"Yeah go a head"

"Well I guess what I'm try to say is Zoey will you, um, will you marry me."

"Chase, I love you so much yes I'll marry you."

**An: There you have it a happy ending in my opinion the ending kinda of sucks but that's just me so let me know what you think. Again sorry it took so long. This is the end of Can I Get You Back? Good bye y'all.**


End file.
